codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Suigetsu (Megiddo)
The Suigetsu (Japanese for "Water Moon") is a knightmare frame utilized by the Order of the Black Knights in Code Geass Megiddo as their primary amphibious unit. 'Appearance' Pretty much a standard Gekka, but reoriented for its chosen environment. It is equipped with hydrojet thruster pods mounted over the cockpit pod, as well as unique torpedo launchers, which are based on the Dorado L's missile pods from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. 'Design' The Suigetsu's basic body and form was based on a standard Gekka, except that its armor had been modified with waterproof seals (especially around the cockpit), and miniature hydro jet thrusters like those of Britannia's ''Bristol''. For its intended purpose, the Suigetsu ''carries weapons designed for usage underwater as well as dry land, such as wrist mounted radiant wave torpedo launchers, arm held chain knives, and the standard machine cannons and slash harken. Despite these specialized weapons however, the ''Suigetsu is capable of mounting more land-based weaponry should the need arise. 'Armaments' ;* Torpedo Launcher : The Suigetsu's main arsenal. Stored within special pods that are mountable onto its wrists, the torpedoes are otherwise little different from others of its type. ;* "Kari Tanto" Chain Sword : Essentially shortened versions of the Katen Yaibatou, the Kari Tanto (Hunting Short Sword) is meant to serve the Suigetsu ''in the same way a dive knife serves a combat diver. Besides giving the ''Suigetsu ''a melee weapon against enemy knightmares, the Kari Tanto is also effective in cutting through ship hulls and underwater support structures, making it an excellent tool for sabotage. Like its larger brethren, the Tanto's cutting power is on par to that of a Britannian MVS. When not in use, these knives are usually stored within special compartments on the ''Suigetsu's hips. ;*'"Hien Souga" Slash Harken' : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Hien Souga"-type Slash Harken, the standard type of most Black Knight units, is stored in a red-painted compartment on the left side of the Suigetsu's chest, and has a two-pronged claw at its tip. : System Features ;*'Mono-Eye Sensor Camera' : Following along with the Gekka, the Suigetsu ''was equipped with a fixed orange tinted mono-eye sensor camera system in the center of its head. Though lacking the panoramic scope of the dual-eye cameras used on the [[Guren Nishiki (Megiddo)|''Guren Nishiki]] and the Gawain, the mono-eye featured superior focusing power, and was easier to implement. The Suigetsu's version is specifically designed to withstand depth pressure. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System' : Due to its unique operational setting, the Suigetsu ''features a somewhat different sensor system than land based units. Besides the standard radar and infrared systems, the ''Suigetsu ''also includes a sonar system, which is its primary means of detection underwater. This sonar is naturally more powerful and longer ranged than those utilized by the Britannian ''Bristol and European Haie, while its passive setting is also more sensitive. As a side note, Rakshata has implemented a special "whale song" mode to its active setting, in which the sonar may mimic the songs of a Humpback Whale, thereby causing other sonar systems to confuse them as such. Needless to say, Suigetsu ''pilots have found this setting to be highly useful, especially when sneaking past Britannian submarine groups. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System''' : As with its land based brethren, the Suigetsu ''carries landspinners, and as with everything else about its design, they're highly modified. Because the ''Suigetsu ''tends to operate at low depths, the landspinner housings have been reinforced to withstand water pressure. As well, because the ''Suigetsu's land based operations usually take place on beachheads and other unstable settings, their housings are also equipped with the same low level magnetic field generators usually seen on Sand Panels, thereby allowing the Suigetsu ''to literally glide across sand and gravel. Modifications aside, the landspinners are generally the same design as those utilized by the ''Gekka; as such, Suigetsu holds the same mobility when on land. ;* Hydrojet Thrusters : Similar to Britannian units, the Suigetsu ''features hydrojet mounted on its cockpit pod for mobility underwater. Though somewhat smaller than their Britannian contemporaries, they are nevertheless more powerful, and as such provide the ''Suigetsu with unparalleled underwater speed and maneuverability. Alongside, they are also quieter than Britannian and European types, making the Suigetsu ''harder to detect by sonar than most other amphibious types. 'History' In her pursuit of variants of the versatile ''Gekka line to fill specific mission rolls, as well as develop an effective defense for Ryukyu Islands, Black Knights engineer Rakshata Chawla took the original design and modified it substantially for underwater and amphibious warfare, thus developing Suigetsu. As its name would suggest, the Siugetsu ''was meant to provide coastal defense for the Ryukyu Islands and keep any Britannian patrols from coming too close to them, though it was more than capable of fighting against Britannian amphibious units. As such, when the Black Knights renew their war against Britannia, the ''Suigetsu ''remain behind to continue their "coast guard" duties, usually deployed from [[Ryujin|''Ryujin-class attack submarines]] to ward off any potential invaders. Every so often, however, the Suigetsu ''would see frontline action. One such event was during the Black Knights' siege of the Britannian naval basin of Pearl Harbor in Area 7 (Sandwich Islands). During the operation, a taskforce composing of the submarines ''Ryujin and Isonade as well as the Mikasa-class mobile cruisers Mikasa and Hiei would be used to divert the bulk of the Britannian Pacific Fleet away from Pearl. While this was accomplished, the flagship Nagato ''would take the opportunity to slip past the other coastal defenses and attack the island basin in a surgical strike. When the time came, the Black Knight taskforce then shed its cover and attacked the Pacific Fleet directly, during which ''Suigetsus ''were employed to combat the Britannian ''Bristols in underwater combat. Category:Knightmare Frames